Complex systems having multiple components that provide data for presentation into one of many video data outputs, use complex video switch processors. The video switch processors allow an operator of a system (e.g. aircraft) to switch between multiple video sources at a particular display unit. Operator workloads are greatly reduced when they can view data from multiple sources on a single display unit.
Advanced helmets that include video display devices, such as the Strike Helmet 21 program, are most effective if they include connections to multiple video sources, such as multifunction display units included in control panels. Currently available video switches for advanced helmets do not have the appropriate quantities of inputs or outputs, do not provide crosspointing (i.e., an input drives one or more outputs simultaneously), are only available in non-rugged or oversized circuit card formfactors, and are controlled by nonstandard communication mechanisms.
Therefore, there exists a unmet need for a video switch for switching between multiple inputs and multiple outputs in an easy to implement form.